Storm
Storm, also known as Ororo Munroe, is one of Professor Xavier's top teachers. Storm is seen as a role model by the students due to her calm personality and regal manner. She is also one of the most powerful mutants alive due to her ability to manipulate the weather. One of her few weaknesses is her claustrophobia which was explored in her one spotlight episode African Storm. In the comics, Ororo is an only child and an orphan; in Evolution, she has a sister named Vivian and a nephew, Spyke. While Storm is one of the X-Men's most popular and recognizable female members, she plays a smaller role in X-Men: Evolution. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Weather Control' - Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite and manipulate all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes,13 as well as mist and fog. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well although massive storms can be difficult for her to control as seen in the episode Turn of the Rogue. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, create small rain clouds within the palm of her hands, generate whirlwinds pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate, absorb and channel electric blasts and lightning strikes, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself to fly. Abilities *'Expert Combatant' - Ororo is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close quarter combat experience. She is even able to hold her own against physically stronger opponents in close combat, like Mystique. *'Expert Tactician' - Storm has strong natural leadership skills and has lead the X-Men team on some missions. She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Expert Gardener' - Ororo is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. *'Aviator' - Storm has skill in piloting advance aircrafts that including the Blackbird and X-Velocity. History Strategy X In a nearby limousine, Charles Xavier arrived on the scene in time and successfully was able to purge the mind of a policeman whom caught suspicion that it was more than a leak in the propane tank. Satisfied, Charles tells Ororo that they have a train to catch. At the previously said subway station, she accompanies Xavier, where he planned to meet Kurt Wagner. Ororo asked Xavier if any of the passing people were him before Xavier told her they were not, setting his sights on the real Kurt who's dressed in overcoats. The next day, at the Xavier Institute, Xavier and Ororo show Kurt to his room. As Kurt is surprised that he gets his own room, Xavier states that his parents sent him to the institute because they knew he would be happy here. Kurt questions how can he be happy when he has his demon appearance, further stating that he scares people. Xavier tells Kurt that he has a surprise for him as he gives Kurt an image inducer, allowing him to receive a human appearance. In his delight, Kurt exclaimed that Xavier had made him normal followed by Ororo citing that he was already normal and he didn't need the accessory to be that. However, Xavier explained that the device could only project an alternate appearance of a human and that he still had his blue and furry form. Kurt tells Xavier that he understands but was still pleased to have the device and even more so when he saw his X-Men uniform. Later that day, Xavier contacts Ororo via telepathy and asks if she would "audition" someone for him. Later that night, Toad slipped through the gates of the Xavier Mansion and made his way towards the mansion itself before Storm spotted him and used her powers to create rain above him. As lighting nearly shocked him, he dodged it and fled from the grass. During his running, he was further attacked by Storm, whom was willing to attack him with more thunder and lighting as he ran. Toad finally made his way into the Xavier Institute after being hurled in by the wind and bumping into Nightcrawler as he arrived. Xavier says that Toad could be one of them as Storm claims after testing Toad that she believes that sometimes even his good heart blinded him from the truth. As Toad and Nightcrawler continue chasing each other, Xavier announces that Toad has passed the test and would be allowed to join the X-Men if he desires. But Toad does not want to join the X-Men as he still proceeds to attack Nightcrawler. The two quickly were at each other's throats before Nightcrawler teleports himself and Toad into the Danger Room where they were attacked by the room's automated defenses. Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics }} Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men members Category:Leaders Category:Xavier Institute instructors Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members Category:Former Horsemen of Apocalypse